An Empty Heart
by Cardlover95
Summary: After falling into the Cauldron and losing in another timeline, Jin lied down on the ground and waited for his new fate to come; A fate without an empty heart. How would Jin answer the call for a hero? (BlazBlue game reference) Rate T for foul language (to keep the "characters in character") and bloody/violent scene. It could easily be rate M. Not extreme, just light tragedy.


**Author's Note: Hello, everyone, this is cardlover95 again. It's been so long since I last post something. I'm still alive and kicking. College life isn't easy to deal with especially when you have to deal with the financial problem yourself. I've been really busy this whole time. I'm so glad that my 1st year is almost done and I can writing something during the summer. My English has been improving a lot compare to when I write my first few fanfic just to unleash my imagination (Fanfiction's slogan) and care much less about grammar. I remember I used to use WAY TOO MANY adverbs in my stories Now, I used much less adverb and used more descriptive words to describe the situation. The conversation is also divided in a more natural way so it won't be boring for the readers (I hope). Anyhow, this one short story will signal my activeness return. I hope I can put some effort to Never See, Never Know again and I'll continue with any incomplete stories. As I always say, ENJOY THIS STORY. :D**

**P/S: Please don't mind the foul language in here. I personally never like those words but it's the words the character should say himself so I want to keep the characters "in characters". Thank you.**

* * *

**BlazBlue Fanfiction**

**An Empty Heart**

The night of December 31, 2099 could not be a more quiet night had it not been for a chaotic dimension distortion appeared in the sky and crashing down the ground a man in blue attire. With a deafening thunderous strike, the dimension closed up and let the silence filled the air once again. Jin Kisaragi's battered form laid there on the ground; his arm was broken, his shoulder and abdomen was pierced with sharp shards of blades.

"Kuhh... Urghh ..." He rolled to the side and his throat was choked up by extreme pain.

"Garrrrrr!" His scream shattered the silence once more. "Arrhh ... Arrhhh, no ... no! NO!" He panted as the agony propagated throughout his small body.

* * *

_Jin's eyes fixed upon the bloody sight in front of him. His arm trembled in intense anger and hatred. "You again..." He grunted, trying to get hold of his wild, murderous intention he had welled all this time. "You bitch again. How many more times do I have to kill you!?" The mysterious girl turned toward the major; her face which was adorned with a maniacal grin a moment ago, in a blink, became detached. Her hand let go of the person in the red coat she had just stabbed violently. Seeing the two faces that he must eliminate, Jin couldn't shake off his excitement for killing. _

"_Jin... back off! She's ... not ... your enemy." Ragna, who was desperately trying to keep his stance after behind punctured brutally with the girl's swords, gathered his feeble strength remain to shout._

"_Just wait for me, brother. I'll give you very good attention after doing away with this bitch." _

_The orb on Yukianesa glowed brighter than it ever was as he unsheathed it from the scabbard. The blood from the previous combat still wet its edge and trickled down the icy platform. "I think killing you once, twice, thrice is never enough. I'll kill you over and over again until the day YOUR FACE DISAPPEARED FROM THIS WORLD!" Jin lunged toward the girl with blasting ice power. His sword slashed down and clashed with a myriad of blades defending the girl. Her face showed not a bit amusement while her sword danced around, aiming for the major's vital points. Jin, with his agility, dodged all incoming projectiles and landed himself right below the girl._

"_Perish." His sword swiped up and made a clean cut across the girl's chest. Her frail body was thrown meters away by tremendous force and crushed the ground upon impact._

"_Tch, now it's your turn brother..." Jin smirked and walked toward Ragna with steady pace as if he was trying to save the joy of the impending scenario._

"_Jin, behind ... you."_

"_What?" Jin raised his eyebrow and ducked down as he felt a swift danger approached from behind. It was a razor sharp blade shot from the direction of the girl. The blade didn't strike Jin's vital points, but it landed on his shoulder._

"_You're still alive?" Jin narrowed his eyes while pulling out the blade, blood oozed out from the wound but he ignored it. The fact that the girl was not only alive but also undamaged made his wrath filled up again._

"_DIE!" Jin once again leaped from his place and stroke down the girl mercilessly with all his force._

"_Why...?" Jin panted after his raging storm of attack. "Why won't you die?" the girl stood up again unscratched. "Who the hell are you!?" yelled the weakening man._

"_You can't kill me. I'm invincible." The girl responded with her monotone and without any more words, a flashing blade stabbed Jin's foot._

"_Gahhh! Damn you!" Jin felt hazy. He was deeply shaken by his blind rage and exhaustion after continuous battles._

"_Ragna, we can be one again. No one can stop us now." The girl's voice, now disgusted Jin than anything else, became joyful again as she hopping toward his brother._

"_STOP IT! BROTHER!" Jin bawled in vain, watching the girl carried his dying brother toward a bottomless pit._

"_BITCH! LET GO OF HIM!" That instant, she turned to him with the smirk that haunted him his whole life._

"_That... that face again! HOW MANY MORE TIMES TO I HAVE TO KILL IT! I'VE JUST KILL YOU! I-I'VE KILLED YOU ALREADY!"_

_The girl dropped Ragna and herself to the pit, ignoring Jin's desperate growl. "I won't let you take him away from me once more!" Jin wobbly drag himself to the pit and let himself fell along with the couple._

* * *

After minutes of continuous painful roar, Jin's voice softened and his body loosen up as he barely had any strength left. His expression became composed. He looked around and found nothing but darkness embracing him. A sole, bright circle hanging in the air caught his attention. "The moon." The major muttered. He remembered being a running coward whenever he looked at a full moon. He found himself oddly calm at that sight. Even if he had fear to feel, his current condition wouldn't allow him to.

_Jin, come back here! No moon would fall on you!_

_Brother Jin, even if the moon fell on you, I'd protect you from it, hahaha!_

_Jin, auntie will make sure the moon stays there, ok? Now come here with us, I have good stories to tell you._

Those days when he was a kid at the church was so peaceful and happy. Even though he was just an orphan like his brother and sister, he still had great time of his childhood. Those days was long gone and torn. His sister was nowhere to be found, and his brother is now fused with that mysterious girl to become a gigantic monster that wiped away human's existence of this timeline. Soon, this world will be exterminated. Never once in his life could he feel this hopeless. He, the man that conquered Ikaruga, the man that is feared by all soldiers in NOL, was now here lying on a messy, grassy ground staining with his own blood. He had never really talked to anyone and now, he was there all alone. The moon still shone on the sky along with million stars whimsically looked down to him as if they were waiting for him to say something.

"The night ... is so beautiful" Jin felt the corner of his mouth salty, and his cheek was wet. He wondered how long it had been since he last genuinely cry and let out his feeling. It was too long for him to remember.

The sound of someone stepping on the grass ceased the stagnant atmosphere "Who's there?" Jin weakly turned his head toward the sound's direction, only to find a girl with black, old fashioned Gothic dress. Her hair was long and was tied up with a long ribbon matching the color of her dress. "What would a rabbit girl want from me?"

"You too called me rabbit. I found you two brothers amusingly impertinent." The girl's voice was calm mixing with a hint of annoyance. Jin didn't reply and just stared back at her. "Soon, it shall be born." She said. Jin could feel that he knew what she meant. He could feel the urge to kill once again. The urge that made him feel that he existed solely for that purpose.

"What do you want to do now?" asked the girl.

"Why do you care? There's nothing left for me." Jin whispered.

"Really, nothing at all?"

For most of his life, he had been by himself. From the moment he was adopted by the Kisaragi to the time he was a student at the Academy and when he was a major or NOL. He always felt detached no matter whom he talked to and no matter what situation he faced.

Only that girl, Noel

She was always a clumsy, useless girl. A genuine eyesore of the NOL that he thought and yet, he felt that this girl's presence somehow lit a very small light in his cold soul.

* * *

_"M-Major ... how could you ...?" The lieutenant coughed out blood as she uttered her last words. Jin held her tie and pulled her up from the ground._

_"You will not take everything from me, not anymore!" he felt his hand warm and red. He snapped out of his insanity._

_"Did I ... just kill her?" He could feel tears forming at the corner of his eyes. He felt as if he had just killed the only person who cared about him. He hated the voice to his very soul and yet it was the only voice that really talked to him when he's alone. He had just kill that voice and become alone again._

_"If only you didn't have that face ...if only I didn't have this fate..." He whispered to her dead body._

* * *

"Yes, there's nothing left ..." Jin quietly responded, gritting his teeth while his whole body quivered. "... No one will remember the existence of this Jin Kisaragi"

"Mr. Hero, how would you like to become a true hero?" The rabbit girl asked. Jin felt as if he was asked this question already some time in his consciousness. He felt the same sensation when he received his title as Hero of Ikaruga. It was the very same emptiness. "What was that title all about?" he had questioned himself all the time and every time, he only found loneliness and justice. Being a hero is all he did and it was the only thing he lived for his whole life.

"One without an empty heart to contain memories and one without any feeling to be swayed by. I exist only to purge evil." He replied.

"That's what a true hero all about. Now, shall we get going?"

* * *

**A/N: I planned it to be another Jin X Noel story at fist but I thought that Jin's perspective should be focused a bit more this time so I picked the moment when he has just gone through a lot of trouble to write. I hope I depict him in a nice way. I still believe that he's one of the best character with a very nice soul within. I don't like the way community treats him as a cold blood, rude (a bit) and "girly" man. I swear that I went to Zerochan site, I can hardly find any properly posed image of Jin, it's always either in a girly pose, cross dress or about him wanting romance with Ragna. I think the think that made him so possessive with killing Ragna is his inner Power of Order (I believe) and his Yukianesa as well. I hope my stories will improve readers view about him. Once again, thanks for reading and please leave some comment to me (if it was about how to improve my English, I'd deeply appreciate. I'll even make drawing for you in Deviantart as commission if you do beta reading for me.)**

**Anyhow, I'll return soon with you guys. :3**


End file.
